A Rogue's Heart
by Jessad
Summary: Rogue is finally able to touch and all the guys are beginning to notice her.This fic will later be turned into an R for sexual content.
1. A Bad Morning

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own X-men evolution or the characters.  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
'Ah'm gonna kill her. No, ah'm gonna slaughter her. Better yet, ah'll torture her thahn ah'll kill her' thought the mutant beneath the covers.  
  
"Rogue, like, get up already. Your gonna be late for your, like ,first class" shouted Kitty Pryde.  
  
"Gawd, fahne already. Ah'm getting up" said Rogue as she burrowed deeper into her bed.  
  
"Fine then! Just don't ,like, yell at me when you ,like, get another detention" screamed Kitty as she phased through the bedroom door.  
  
"Thahnk gawd she finnahly left" said Rogue out loud. She glanced over to her desk to the clock and cursed.   
  
"Damn it, ah'm gonna be lahte" she screeched. She ran over to her dresser and quickly looked through it.   
  
"Damn it to hell, ah forgot to do mah lauhndry. Now ah don't got nothing to wear." she groaned in frustration. She quickly put on a pair of skin tight black jeans and a red tank top with her black mesh top over it. She quickly look at herself in the mirror.  
  
'Fuck' she thought. 'Ah look lahke a mornon and ah don't even have tahme to put on mah make-up'  
  
She sprinted down the stair and nearly tripped over Kurt's tail.  
  
"Shit!" she said as she regained her balance. "goddamn it Kurt, wahtch where you put thaht thahng" she yelled in frustration.  
  
"Sorry, mien Schweitzer." said Kurt apologetically.  
  
"Do you need a lift to school" he asked he in a brotherly tone.  
  
"Uh….yeah, ah actually do. So could you lahke port us there so ah don't getting another detention." she asked in a sugary sweet voice, obviously fake.  
  
"Sure thing, mien Schweitzer" he said  
  
He grabbed onto her fully clothed arm and ported them to the school parking lot behind a van.  
  
"Thanks, Kurt. Ah owe you one" she said running off.  
  
"You owe me nothing, mein Schweitzer" he muttered softly as he watched leave.  
  
Ok, ok, I know that was a very boring chapter but the next one will be better (I hope). Any advice would be helpful. Sorry about Kurt's German im not sure if I spelled it write, it supposed to mean sister so if anyone known the right spelling or word, please help me out.  
  
By the way. You guys can vote on who Rogue ends up with. So send in votes. It can be anyone because I'm open to ideas. 


	2. Rogue in a New Light

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own x-men evolution or any of the characters.  
  
//////////////////////////////**************************///////////////////////: Scene change  
  
Rogue heard the bell ring and sighed in relief. She had just finished her third period and was already prepared to collapse at any moment. She waited for all the other people to leave the classroom before she got up. She slowly piled her books into her bag and left the room. She went directly to her locker to drop off her bag so she could go to lunch.   
  
"Hello, gorgeous" said a male voice directly behind her. She decided to ignore it.  
  
'Probahbly someone seeing his girlfriend in the hall' she thought in disgust. As she bent down to pick up her bag she heard someone give out a low appreciative whistle.  
  
Rogue quickly turned around and slapped the male behind her. Icy blue eyes stared into her confused emerald greens.   
  
"P...P....Pietro" she stuttered in disbelief. She then noticed he looked equally shocked.  
  
"Rogue!?" he said, shocked at how beautiful she was without her normal make-up and how those pants and shirt clung to her every curve. Rogue quickly recovered from her shock and put up her icy front.  
  
" Well, who else would be at MAH locker, you moron?" she asked coldly expecting a cool response. Pietro was too busy staring at her full lips uncovered from that purple crap she wore and her porcelain white skin.  
  
'Ah knew I shoulda put mah make-up on this morning.' thought Rogue 'Gawd, I must be reahlly ugly'  
  
Rogue quickly shut her locker and left, leaving Pietro to stare at the front of her locker still recovering from shock.  
  
/////////////////////////////////***********************************////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Rogue got her lunch and her book and went to sit underneath her usual tree. She noticed her fellow teammates beckoning her to sit with them but she quickly shook her head and went to the tree.  
  
"Why is it she never sits with us?" asked Scott directing the question to the rest of the table.  
  
"She's just rude and doesn't want our company" said Jean " Lets talk about something IMPORTANT now"  
  
"She just is afraid she'll ,like, hurt one of us" said Kitty completely ignoring the girls statement.   
  
"She just wants us to be, like, safe, you know?" she asked  
  
" Yeah, mien Schweitzer is just very careful" said Kurt as he took a huge bite of his sandwich.  
  
"She looks kinda different today" Evan stated  
  
"She looks just as bad as always does" Jean mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Sorry I didn't catch that" said Kitty a little annoyed about hearing her fiend being insulted.   
  
" I said that she isn't wearing that crap make-up" said Jean in a sweet voice.  
  
"Your right" Evan said. He looked at her again. He noticed how her lips look to much more natural and full and how her eyes sparkled more without the dark eye shadow. He found himself suddenly hypnotized by her appearance as a breeze went by her blowing her hair way from her face.  
  
"Helllooooo!..........Evan?!"  
  
"Huh…..what?" he asked his focus broken.  
  
" I said "Who are you going to take to the Fall dance?" said Jean a little angry about the way he was staring at Rogue.  
  
" I don't know" he said. " Hey does anyone else notice how hot Rogue looks now?" He asked  
  
" Hey, thats mien Schweitzer your talking about there" said Kurt protectively.   
  
" Um.. To ,like, answer your question, Evan. I ,like, think that someone else has noticed" said Kitty in slightly worried tone.  
  
Evan look over to see why Kitty was getting so worried and noticed Duncan Matthews hitting on Rogue and getting a little grabby.  
  
"What the hell does that stupid jock think he's doing with Rogue" said Evan angry and a little worried.  
  
" I dunno but we better go stop him before he hurts Rogue or he accidentally touches her bare skin." said Scott.  
  
" Uh…..not to ,like, sound worried or anything but I don't think that if he, like, touches her it will be by accident." said Kitty. 


	3. Ah cantouch?

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own x-men evolution or any of the characters.  
  
////////////////////////////////***********************************//////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Rogue sat down beneath the large oak tree. She pulled out an Anne Rice vampire novel and began to read. A shadow loomed over her and her book completly blocking out the sun.  
  
'Who is it now' she thought letting out a sigh. Rogue looked up into the face of Duncan Matthew.  
  
'Great, the 200 pound Gorilla has decided to ahnnoy me todahy. Luckhy meh.' she thought in anger.  
  
"Is there something you want, or did you just come here to ahnnoy meh?" she said in an icy tone.  
  
"Damn girl, no need to get angry. I just noticed how hot you look today, uh….."  
  
"The nahme is Rogue" she said with a sneer.  
  
"I knew that. Anyway I decided to allow you to accompany me to the Fall dance" said Duncan in a condescending voice.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. Ah don't go to dances and if ah did I wouldn't go with ya anyway. Ah like to associate with people with a higher IQ than a toaster, but thanks anyway" she said getting up.  
  
"Hey, bitch! No one talks to me like that" he said grabbing onto her arm, almost touching her bare skin. " And if I say I want you to go with me, you go with me. No one refuses Duncan"  
  
"Sorrah to disagree but ah did refuse. Now get your hand of meh. NOW!" said Rogue starting to get a little worried about him touching her skin. She saw the other x-men coming towards her with worried expressions on their faces.  
  
'Oh, please get here fahster so I don't hurt him" she though with a small whimper. Suddenly a hand went slamming into her cheek. She quickly backed away knowing that Duncan would be on the ground unconscious and she would soon be bombarded with his memories and thoughts. To her surprise he just stood there with a menacing look on his face.  
  
"How.." she said. Just then the other x-men arrived.  
  
"Get away from her, Matthews" said Scott  
  
"Sure thing, Shades. But next time she insults me like that she's gonna be black and blue" he said walking away.  
  
"Rogue, are you ,like, ok?" said Kitty going to her friends side.  
  
"Did…did you see thaht?" she said quickly "He slahpped meh and he didn't get zapped"  
  
"Like, seriously? That is ,like, sooo cool." said Kitty jumping around " Here ,like, touch me so we're ,like, sure.  
  
"I'm not sure you should do that Kitty. I mean we don't even know if it was a fluke and we cant have you passing out during school" said Evan glancing quickly at Rogue.  
  
"Like, don't worry about it. Come on Rogue, I don't got ,like, all day" she replied  
  
"Ah'm not shure, Kitty. Ah could hurt ya." said Rogue getting a little nervous about the whole situation.  
  
" I agree. She shouldn't touch anyone. It was probably a one time thing anyway. So lets just drop it and leave. Besides, we don't want her to 'accidentally' touch one of us and drain us" said Jean giving a quick glare to Rogue.  
  
"Whatever you guys. If you ,like, wont do it Rogue, then I'll just ,like, have to do it for you" said Kitty as she touched the girls face.  
  
"No, Kitty." screamed Rogue waiting to feel the pull of her powers, but it never came.  
  
"Like, wow!" said Kitty in a whisper.  
  
" Ah can touch. Ah can touch.' said Rogue still in shock.  
  
"Ok, as happy as I am about this, I think we should skip the rest of school and go straight to the professor." said Scott in his 'leader' voice.  
  
"My god, mien Schweitzer can touch" said Kurt finally speaking. He then wrapped Rogue into a huge bear hug causing her to suffocate.  
  
"Uh…Kurt? As much as ah love ya, your suffocating meh." choked out Rogue  
  
"Oops. Sorry, mien Schweitzer" he said sheepishly. When Kurt let go of Rogue, Scott finally got a good look at her. He found himself just staring at her. He noticed how defined her curves were and how lovely she looked with out all that make-up on. It was obvious by the look on Evan's face that he was lost in her beauty as well.  
  
"Ok, that's it" Rogue shouted noticing how they were looking at her. " Why is everyone starin' at meh lahke ah'm an alien or something?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Cause your beautiful" said Evan still in a daze. He then noticed what he had said and began to blush.  
  
"Whatever, just cause ah can touch now doesn't mean ah'm gonna start actin different so don't get all 'weird' on meh." she said and walked away to the car.  
  
/////////////////////////////////***********************************/////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"So, uh professah? Why can ah touch now? Is it…permanent" she asked in a hopeful voice.  
  
" I believe so, Rogue. It seems that your mutation is evolving. Rapidly. I think that if you concentrate hard enough that you can use your power and any other power you have ever absorbed." said Professor Xavier in awe.  
  
" So, ah can use any power ah ever absorb. Wow!" was all Rogue could say.  
  
"This makes you extremely powerful as you probably realize. Your going to have to do a lot of extra training for all your new powers." he stated.  
  
" Ok, shure, whatever. Ah'm gonna go now." she said turning to leave so she could think about all of this.  
  
"Oh, and by the way Rogue,"  
  
"Yeah professah" she said turning around.  
  
" There are four mutants coming in an hour or two who will be joining the institute. I would like you to be the one to show them around. Seeing as how you know two of them" said Xavier.  
  
"Ah..ah do?" Rogue asked getting worried.  
  
" Yes, the mutant you fought known as Gambit."  
  
"Him?" she asked shocked  
  
"Yes, he and the other Alocoyts have decided to join us" Xavier said happily.  
  
"Ok, who is the othah person ah know" she asked  
  
"Cody"  
  
//////////////////////////////************************///////////////////////////////////  
  
Yes, yes, im evil. I just had to add Cody. I felt and urge to do it.  
  
So far the votes are  
  
Scott:1  
  
Logan:1 (only if Rogue is 18 but she is 16 in this story so…)  
  
Remy:1  
  
Any one reviewer voted for every guy so…  
  
Pietro:1  
  
Piotr:1  
  
Jhon:1  
  
Evan:1  
  
Bobby:1  
  
Sam:1  
  
Ray:1  
  
Thanx for your reviews and I hope I get more. 


	4. More Guys Equal More Wierd Stares

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own x-men evolution or any of the characters.  
  
//////////////////////////////*************************************////////////////////////////////////////  
  
She was happy. For the first time in awhile she was happy. Who would have though that she, the known Goth in town, would be asked to dance by one of the most popular guys in school. She swayed her hips to the sound of the music. She suddenly found her self knocked onto the floor. Cody, the boy she was dancing with, grabbed her to pull her up touching her skin. It happened so fast. She found him out cold on the floor. Her head throbbed as pictures, thoughts, and memories rushed through her brain. She screamed out in horror.  
  
Rogue woke up on the couch drenched in sweat. She had left the professors office and went to the rec room to lie down and fell asleep. She ran her hand threw her hair trying to calm herself down. She looked over to the clock.  
  
'Its onlahy 4:00.' she thought a little upset. She was hoping that the new recruits, including Cody, had already got her and left her alone but no such luck.  
  
"Gawd, he must hate meh" she said aloud.  
  
"Ah, Rogue. I'm so glad I found you. The new recruits are about to arrive so lets go out to the driveway to greet them" said the professor turning to go out. "Oh, and by the way. I talked to Cody and he isn't mad at you in the least."  
  
With that he and Rogue walked out to the drive way in time to see a black van drive up followed my a motorcycle.   
  
'Nice wheels.' thought Rogue as she saw the motorcycle.  
  
She saw three guys getting out of the van. The first one was gigantic to say the least. He was tall and very well built. The second person out was of medium height with bright red hair that seemed like fire when caught in the wind. The third person out of the van made Rogue tense up.   
  
It was definitely Cody , just an older version of him. He had dirty blond hair and had six pack which was shown off by the skin tight wife beater he wore.  
  
Rogue knew who she would see getting of the motorcycle. Gambit. She was almost positive that he had a charm ability and that he had used it during their fight. How else could she explain getting hypnotize by his eyes.   
  
When he got of the bike she noticed that his eyes were a different color. She looked at them and lost her breath. The were black with red. They were the most beautiful and devilish eyes she had ever seen. She found herself getting lost in them again.   
  
She shook her head to regain control.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////****************************//////////////////////////////  
  
Gambit POV  
  
'De femmes just cant resist de Gambit' he thought with a smirk noticing how the girl with auburn hair and white streaks in the front was looking at him.  
  
'De femme aint too shabby looking either' he though looking at her body. He noticed her cheeks flush as she saw him looking at her.  
  
"Bonjour, cherie" he said as he took her hand planning on kissing it.  
  
"Ah don't think so Swamp Rat, not after ya tried at blow of mah hand lahst tahme'" she said as she quickly withdrew her hand.  
  
'Well, well. It looks like this femme will be a challenge for de Cajun. And we know how dis Cajun love a challenge.' thought Gambit smirking.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////**********************////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Cody POV  
  
'Ah knew there was a reason ah didn't lahke that Cajun' thought Cody as he saw him try to kiss Marie's hand.   
  
He smiled broadly as he saw her withdraw her hand with a sneer.   
  
'Seems lahke she's the same way she always was.' he thought happily. He quickly heard her say something about him almost blowing her hand off.  
  
"Cajun! What's this about almost blowing of Marie's hand! I new from the beginning that ah wouldn't lahke ya." he shouted angrily.  
  
"Marie? Excuse moi , but who is Marie?" replied the Cajun innocently.  
  
"Marie," said Rogue unhappily "is MOI, Cajun. Hey, Cody. I go by Rogue now so don't be calling meh Marie round hear unless ya want meh to kill ya" she said giving him a small smile.  
  
////////////////////////******************************///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The professor led them all inside and sat them down in the rec room. Once they sat down, the professor began to speak.  
  
" As you all know this is a school for mutants. It is a place where we teach them to control their powers. They also go on missions to help humanity but the decision is yours as to if you go with them.. Those are the basic things. Rogue will show you around the mansion and the underground facilities. But first, each one of you tell each other about your powers."   
  
The gigantic mutant known as Piotr went first. He didn't say anything put decided to give a demonstration. First he was skin and just had clothes on. Suddenly metal began to encase him like a second skin making him almost invulnerable.  
  
The second one to go was the red haired mutant known as John.  
  
"Kay, mates, and Shelia" he said winking at Rogue which made her blush a little but glare at him. It also caused the other males to glare at him fiercely. He quickly pulled out a lighter and flicked the flame on. He changed the flame form to look like a rose. He then handed it to Rogue still using his power.  
  
Rogue sat just looking at it. Finally the flame went out.  
  
"Whoa" she said amazed. John just responded by winking at her.  
  
Gambit then gave a demonstration.   
  
"Cherie , you better watch out. So you don't get hurt." He said as he charged a card a threw it outside making the trees catch fire when it blew.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll get that" said Cody. A bucket of water came floating out of the kitchen and poured itself onto the flames putting them out. Noticing Rogues look he explained.  
  
"I'm telepathic and telekinetic." he explained quickly  
  
"Oh, like Jean" she stated.  
  
"Rogue, show them your power" said the professor.  
  
"Um, professor. They all ahlready know mah powah and ah don't wanna hurt no one" said Rogue shyly.  
  
"Wait," John said "I don't know the Sheila's power."  
  
Before Rogue could answer, Cody jumped in.  
  
"When she touches people she drains their life force. Their memories, abilities, and so on." he stated a little sadly.  
  
"Oh" said John " Does that mean that she cant touch no one" he asked stupidly.  
  
Cody answered again before Rogue could.  
  
" No, she cant touch anyone"  
  
This pissed Rogue off. They were talking like she wasn't even her and they didn't know what they were talking about.  
  
"Excuse meh, boys. Ah would prefer that ya'll didn't talk lahke ah'm not here. And by the way ah can touch now" she said proudly.  
  
Cody fell off the couch in shock.   
  
"Ya can touch now? That's great." he said happily with a strange glint his eyes that made Rogue a little nervous.  
  
"I'm just gunna give y'all a warnin' now. Just cuz Ah can touch now doesnt mean Ah'll let any y'all touch meh. I wihll not hesitate tah knock yah out" she said menacingly at Cody inparticular.  
  
"Now if y'all wihll excuze meh, I gottah go do mah homework" she said in a sickeningly sugary voice, much like Jeans.  
  
" De femme really likes you, eh?" said the Cajun cockily.  
  
"Well, at least she used tah like meh" said Cody icily  
  
"Well, the Sheila doesn't like you now. So I guess that's good for me. Less completion for the lovely gal." said John playing with his lighter.  
  
Piotr walked away from this conversation. Yes, the girl was beautiful and he already liked her attitude but he already knew that if those three guys were after her, along with the other males in the mansion, that he wouldn't stand a chance. He let out a sad sigh.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////************************//////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Well, I hope you like it so far. Here are the results of the vote so far. Just so you know the people I don't say have a vote have at least one but if they only have one I don't post it, but every guy character has at least one vote.  
  
Pietro:7  
  
Remy:7  
  
John:2  
  
Cody:2  
  
Scott:2  
  
Evan;2  
  
Keep on reviewing. 


End file.
